


sit back and let 'em shine

by immortalish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Percy/Vex, Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Hinted Percy/Tary, Post-Chroma Conclave, protective sister cass, v-triad vex/percy/tary if you squint, what is the most unlikely pair to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalish/pseuds/immortalish
Summary: Cassandra meets Taryon for the first time and notices he looks at Percy a tad too long.





	sit back and let 'em shine

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written fic in years, and the first time ever for critical role! also, i haven't finished campaign 1, so sorry for any ooc moments. 
> 
> day one of critical role relationship week: cass & tary  
> personal prompt: "you're looking too long and i'm not sure how to feel about it"

Cassandra hadn’t meant to pay so much attention to the newest member of Vox Machina, but it’s rather hard not to notice someone so _shiny_.

For all her experience with gold (more so recently, since knowing Vex’ahlia), she had never seen someone so gaudy in their flaunting of it. Though, after greeting her brother inside Whitestone Castle, she realized why the man unsettled her so much at first glance; for, whenever her brother spoke, the man’s eyes always lingered a touch too long on him. There seemed to be something almost warm in his glances, something akin to the way Percival looked at Vex.

Cassandra had a feeling they were meant to go unnoticed.

“I see Scanlan is not with you,” she said. The group visibly wilted, save for the gilded man, who stood proud and unconcerned. His eyes did not leave her brother.

“Yes, well, he had other matters to attend to,” Percy responded.

Cassandra chose then to turn to the stranger. Before she could speak, he flashed an impossibly-white smile and outstretched his hand. “Taryon Darrington,” he said simply. “I am the newest member of Vox Machina. Be pleased.”

“I see. A pleasure to meet you, Taryon.” Her eyes scanned his mostly untarnished armor, dragging over the gemstones glinting in the few rays of midday sunlight peeking through nearby windows. She noticed the helmet, equally decorated, as well as the strange satchel. Cassandra made a note to ask Percy how they met later.

Most notable was the looming mechanical figure stood behind Taryon. Cassandra sized up the creation, drinking in the sight of something terrifying, yet intriguing. She would definitely have to ask her brother.

Soon, she focused again on Tary’s face, jovial almost to the point of pain. Their eyes locked and Cassandra all but watched as some shred of resolve crumbled in the man. He blinked as his smile slowly slipped.

“Do take care,” Cassandra said then, eyes drifting from his. “There are many dangers in the world, as I am sure they’ve informed you. Be glad you wound up with a capable lot.”

Tary cleared his throat and straightened his stance. “Thank you for your words of encouragement. I will do my best to protect and fight alongside my new friends.”

Beside him, Grog and Vax’ildan poorly stifled their snickers, as did Vex’ahlia. Even Keyleth was amused, though in a more subtle manner. Her brother managed to keep his composure, through his own eyes shone of mirth. Cassandra tilted her head ever so slightly, the barest hint of a smile gracing her face.

In the time spent surveying the expressions of Vox Machina, Taryon let his gaze wander back toward the gunslinger, and occasionally toward the ranger beside him. Cassandra was no expert in relationships, but she began to understand the situation. Her eyes pierced Tary’s once more, flicking them over toward Percy and Vex, then back.

Tary tilted his chin upward, looked back at the pair for a second, and smiled wider. Fascinating.

As the group began to discuss their next plan of action, Cassandra made sure to sneak glances at Tary every so often, in some show of protectiveness, or perhaps sympathy. It wasn’t until later, when the groups broke for some rest, when the man approached the younger de Rolo on her way back to her room.

“Forgive me, Lady Cassandra,” he said, bowing slightly. “I wasn’t aware anyone noticed my behavior, and I wanted to apologize.”

Cassandra clasped her hands and raised an eyebrow. “Your staring at Percival? I’m surprised the others haven’t picked it up, Vex’ahlia included.”

For the first time that day, Taryon was sheepish. “Right, well, I promise that is all they are. I am an honorable man with no intention of interfering in another man’s relationships.”

“As you should be.” Cassandra stepped toward her bedroom door, then, breaking eye contact for a few seconds. “Though, I will say it wouldn’t hurt to speak with him honestly. I’m sure he’s heard stranger things. He is Percy, after all.”

Taryon laughed, a booming but genuine thing. “I do know that.” He cleared his throat again, rolling his shoulders back. “Thank you, Lady Cassandra. I will leave you be now.”

“Rest well, Taryon.”

Cassandra entered her room and shut the door behind her, taking a moment to reflect on the encounter. Perhaps the gaudy armor and inexperience was a front for a lonelier person, and she couldn't say she doesn’t empathize with keeping up appearances for others’ sake. She nodded to herself as she moved to continue some paperwork at her desk.

An odd one, that Taryon. She expected nothing less from Vox Machina.


End file.
